Père Noël
Père Noël 'was a criminal organization formed by Julia Abelard in the Lucifenian Republic sometime during the turn of 7th century EC. The group was responsible for numerous illegal activities, from black marketing to assassination. Its reach had stretched far across the Evillious region and maintained influence among many nations' businesses and governments. History Foundation Sometime during the EC 590s, Julia Abelard founded Père Noël and recruited her first disciple Mayrana Blossom, who chose the codename "Fourth Shadow". Giving herself the codename First Santa Claus, Julia led the organization while Mayrana acted as her double. During the late EC 590s, Santa Claus and Shadow recruited the fortune teller Yuzette Ora in Rollam as "Seventh Magician", tasking her with using the Venom Sword given to her to perform face surgeries for profit. In EC 597, Fourth Shadow was tasked with burning the town of Lioness and framing Elluka Clockworker for the event; disguised as the fabled Mage of Eternity, Shadow completed the mission. Sometime that same year, the fugitive Kaidor Blankenheim contacted Santa and arranged to have Seventh Magician change his face to that of the secretly murdered Bruno Marlon, assuming the man's identity. The organization later recruited a new member as "Fifth Pierrot", tasking Pierrot with assassinations, and Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb as "Sixth Venom", tasking him as First Santa Claus' personal aide and clean-up member for the criminal organization. As time progressed, Père Noël's criminal activities spread across the entire Evillious region, becoming infamous. Expansion Later on, Santa assigned Shadow on a mission to operate from Calgaround in Elphegort. Shortly after the assignment, Mayrana had Seventh Magician perform her "miracles" and change the shadow leader's face to resemble Julia's; some time after, she succeeded in being elected mayor of Calgaround. During an assassination mission at Milanais Theater in EC 606, Fifth Pierrot was interrupted by a child suddenly being mauled by a lion backstage and was forced to flee, evading pursuit. In EC 607, Fifth Pierrot was shot and killed by Justea investigator Willus Zorach; First Santa Claus immediately assigned Sixth Venom as his temporary replacement. During the latter half of EC 608, Fourth Shadow recruited the destitute Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim as "Second Dealer" to operate Père Noël's black market from his mansion in Toragay on Santa's orders. Under Second Dealer's management, the underground market thrived with profits from illegal goods. Some time after, "Bruno Marlon" agreed to be a mole in the Freezis Foundation for Père Noël so long as Kaspar's life was secured. Later on, First Santa Claus had potential loose ends eliminated for the upcoming Lucifenian presidential elections. In December of EC 608, Sixth Venom was tasked with eliminating Seventh Magician and retrieving the Venom Sword. After alerting Magician to the plot beforehand, she escaped with the Venom Sword and Sixth Venom began tracking her. Secret Dealings In EC 609, Second Dealer's wife, Margarita Blankenheim was recruited as "Third Sleep Princess". Later that year, the organization enacted an operation to develop an airborne epidemic from Gift and then monopolize a cure for major profits. While Shadow worked on developing the proper poison, Sleep Princess worked on developing a cure via sap from the new Millennium Tree. At some point, Dealer began selling Margarita's incomplete variant of the poison and monopolizing the market for himself, claiming to be First Santa Claus. On August 15, Shadow was tasked with attacking Deputy Mayor Banner in Aceid and completed the mission, leaving credit to "First Santa Claus". Following First Santa Claus' inauguration as the President of Lucifenia on August 18, Sixth Venom joined Fourth Shadow in Calgaround the next day to support her plan to eliminate Elluka Clockworker; shortly after, Venom purchased the original copy of the Freezis Fairy Tale "Flower of the Plateau" from Dealer. On August 25, Shadow confronted Dealer for his apparent betrayal of the organization at his mansion in Toragay before passing on the creation of the Gift plague to Sleep Princess. Toragay Epidemic On August 30, Fourth Shadow directed Hanne Lorre to Calgaround's royal library for more information on the Flower of the Plateau. Sixth Venom then handed off the Flower of the Plateau tale and directed her to Second Dealer in Toragay. Later that night, Third Sleep Princess tested her experimental Fifth Gift on her philandering husband and killed him. Afterwards First Santa Claus had Kaidor halt the World Police investigation into Kaspar's death. Around the same time, Shadow moved the underground market to her mansion in Calgaround. During the assassination of Ton Corpa in his mansion in Rolled on October 6, Sixth Venom discovered Ton already killed and the diva he managed, Rin Chan, abducted; after confirming her adopted son Lemy had perpetrated the crimes, First Santa Claus had a letter claiming Fifth Pierrot's responsibility for the incident sent to the Saintes Fauraux Newspaper that morning. That night, Santa officially recruited Lemy as the new Fifth Pierrot, tasked with taking up Sixth Venom's mission to locate and kill the fugitive Seventh Magician. Narrowing her down to being disguised as a prostitute in Rolled, Pierrot began assassinating prostitutes during the night in search of Magician. As investigations into Sleep Princess' murders continued, Santa contacted Bruno again and promised to make him the next Second Dealer if he disposed of the meddling Hanne and Heidemarie Lorre. Once she finished her airborne version of Gift, Sleep Princess released the poison in Toragay, enacting a massacre of its inhabitants starting on October 17. With Toragay plunged into panic, Kaidor was left to contain the epidemic while arresting Hanne and Heide. On October 21, Sleep Princess linked up with Shadow at her mansion in Calgaround and continued working on a new Gift. Soon after, Shadow was confronted by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia and the two battled, resulting in Shadow's defeat and subsequent demise. After completing her Seventh Gift, Sleep Princess drank her concoction to commit suicide shortly after being confronted by the two mages. Sixth Venom then made an assassination attempt on Elluka while they were escaping with Rin Chan before fleeing to retrieve the Clockworker's Doll. Failing to recover the doll, Venom worked to finish cleaning up the aftermath of the botched operation. In November, Kaidor was recruited as Second Dealer following "Bruno's" promotion to vice president of the Freezis Foundation and he took over management of the underground market. After finishing his duties in Elphegort, Venom reported the results of his botched operation to First Santa Claus on November 26 and was assigned weeding the President's garden that morning as punishment for the affair. Late at night on January 3, Dealer met with Santa regarding his recruitment and confirmed Justea investigators' arrival to investigate the prostitute killings for Pierrot before leaving early that next morning. On February 11 of EC 610, Fifth Pierrot tracked Seventh Magician to a brothel on 7th Block and assassinated the fugitive organization member. Two days later, First Santa Claus recruited Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia as "Seventh Magician" and "Eighth Sniper", believing Elluka to be Sleep Princess. Organization and Structure Functioning as a criminal organization, Père Noël was headed by a core team of seven codenamed leaders known as the Sept. Heading the Sept was First Santa Claus, who functioned as the organization's executive leader; Santa Claus made all major decisions for the organization and assigned its objectives. Santa Claus could also recruit members into the Sept. Under Santa Claus was Fourth Shadow, who served as Santa Claus' second-in-command and shadow double. Also included in the Sept was Second Dealer, who typically headed the black market and managed the organization's business affairs; under Dealer were numerous other dealers that comprised the Père Noël's black market. Meanwhile, the organization's Third Sleep Princess was in charge of concocting both Gift and its antidote. Also part of the Sept was Fifth Pierrot, the organization's chief assassin. The organization's Sixth Venom was in charge of intelligence, as well as tying up loose ends; Sixth Venom was also the organization's designated interim assassin in the absence of Pierrot. Also included in the Sept was Seventh Magician, who headed the organization's magic-related dealings. After the recruitment of Gumillia, the rank of Eighth Sniper was added to the Sept. Known Members * 'Julia Abelard * Mayrana Blossom * Yuzette Ora * Unknown Member * Gatt Coulomb * Kaspar Blankenheim * Margarita Blankenheim * Lemy Abelard * Bruno Marlon * Elluka Clockworker * Gumillia Trivia * Père Noël translates to "Father Christmas" or "Santa Claus" in French; several of the organization's members follow the Christmas and Santa Claus theme, usually with a darker twist. * Fittingly, the Lucifenian Republic, its main country of operation, is inspired by the French Republic. * The name of its core team, Sept, may be derived from the prefix ''sept-'', referring to quantities of seven. * Sixth Venom is referred as being used for "chores", alluding to Gammon Octo's outcome after becoming the "choreman" of Evil's Theater. * The organization PN bears several similarities to Père Noël, its members having codenames similar to those used by Père Noël; similarly, PN also had numbered members reaching until eight. Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Lucifenia Category:Elphegort Category:LunariaAsmr